CNN
| sat serv 1 = DirecTV (U.S.) | sat chan 1 = 202 1202 (VOD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = 200 9436 | sat serv 3 = Bell TV (Canada) | sat chan 3 = 1578 500 (SD) | sat serv 4 = Shaw Direct (Canada) | sat chan 4 = 140/500 (SD) 257/331 (HD) | sat serv 5 = Claro | sat chan 5 = 156 | cable serv 1 = Verizon FiOS (U.S.) | cable chan 1 = 600 100 (SD) | cable serv 2 = Available on most other U.S. cable systems | cable chan 2 = Consult your local cable provider for channel availability | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse (U.S.) | iptv chan 1 = 1202 202 (SD) | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV (Canada) | iptv chan 2 = 500 1500 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = Google Fiber (U.S.) | iptv chan 3 = 101 | iptv serv 4 = VMedia (Canada) | iptv chan 4 = 33 (HD) | sat radio serv 1 = Sirius (U.S.) | sat radio chan 1 = 115 | sat radio serv 2 = XM (U.S.) | sat radio chan 2 = 115 | sat radio serv 3 = Sirius XM (U.S.) | sat radio chan 3 = 115 | online serv 1 = CNN.com/live | online chan 1 = Watch live | online serv 2 = Apple TV | online chan 2 = CNNgo Application | online serv 3 = Sling TV | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television |online serv 4=PlayStation Vue |online chan 4=Internet Protocol television |online serv 5=TuneIn |online chan 5=CNN }}The Cable News Network (CNN) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System division of Time Warner. It was founded in 1980 by American media proprietor Ted Turner as a 24-hour cable news channel; however, by April 2016, a CNN executive officially described the channel as "no longer a TV news network" and instead as "a 24-hour global multiplatform network." Upon its launch, CNN was the first television channel to provide 24-hour news coverage, and was the first all-news television channel in the United States. While the news channel has numerous affiliates, CNN primarily broadcasts from the Time Warner Center in New York City, and studios in Washington, D.C. and Los Angeles. Its headquarters at the CNN Center in Atlanta is only used for weekend programming. CNN is sometimes referred to as CNN/U.S. (or CNN Domestic) to distinguish the American channel from its international sister network, CNN International. As of August 2010, CNN is available in over 100 million U.S. households. Broadcast coverage of the U.S. channel extends to over 890,000 American hotel rooms, as well as carriage on cable and satellite providers throughout Canada. Globally, CNN programming airs through CNN International, which can be seen by viewers in over 212 countries and territories. As of February 2015, CNN is available to approximately 96,289,000 cable, satellite, and telco television households (82.7% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. Category:CNN Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:WarnerMedia Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia brands Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 1980 Category:Turner Television networks Category:Companies Category:Television